112815-Strategy-and-Camaraderie
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:35 -- 03:35 AT: LLibby? 03:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) 03:36 AT: Arre you okay 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( But I will pretend, as always. ) 03:37 AT: Is it entirrelly necessarry to prretend 03:37 AT: Not that I can't empathize 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Have you met my matesprit? ) 03:38 AT: Okay, point 03:39 AT: Both Nyarrlla and Serrios gave me a brrief update as to what is happening 03:40 AT: Based on that it seems perrfectlly underrstandablle to be lless than okay 03:40 AT: I mean forr most of us to a degrree but especiallly you 03:42 SO: T.T . o O ( I am irritated with Nyarla's inability to make a rational decision. ) 03:44 AT: He strrugglles with even the simpllest sorrt of commitment and then acts as though his evading a choice allso allleviates him of responsibillity 03:44 AT: It's something that I deallt with perrsonallly 03:44 AT: You saw it, I'm fairrlly surre 03:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. ) 03:44 AT: He neverr mentioned a choice when I was tallking to him 03:44 AT: Is it confidentiall? 03:49 SO: T.T . o O ( He didn't tell you about his new partner? ) 03:49 AT: No? 03:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Apparently, in another timeline, he was my partner. The Version of Me from that Timeline has made her way here. ) 03:50 SO: T.T . o O ( And has sought him out to resume their relationship. ) 03:51 AT: To resume a rellationship that frrom my position and his 03:51 AT: Neverr happened? 03:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Right. ) 03:53 SO: T.T . o O ( She perceives her only other option to be suicide, as it would be mine if Serios were to die. ) 03:54 AT: So if he rejects herr, she willl killl herrsellf? 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. And attempt to kill as many other people in the process. ) 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Ergo, I am trying to find out if he will reject her or not. ) 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( If he plans to, I will have to kill her. ) 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( He asked for a week to think on it ) 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( So I gave it to him. ) 03:56 AT: I see. 03:57 AT: With his otherr option being what 03:57 AT: Accepting it? 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Accepting it, and leaving Aaisha. ) 03:58 AT: I'm not surre why he didn't mention any of this to me 03:58 AT: Ratherr than just tellling me how much he was "trrying". 03:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Because he's an idiot. ) 03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( The stress of this is keeping Serios away, too. I don't like it. ) 03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( I am getting irritable with his absence. ) 04:00 AT: Is therre anything that I can do to hellp with this 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Not particularly. ) 04:00 AT: I cllearrlly can't make Nyarrlla's choice forr him as much as I woulld llike to 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I know. ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( I understand his dilemma. The power that comes from being in a twink Partnership is not to be taken lightly. ) 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( it has costs ) 04:01 AT: Alll things do 04:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I wish others realized it as easily as you do. ) 04:03 AT: Serrios mentioned something that you had tolld him, to me 04:03 AT: That Jack woulld killl me if I acted as lleaderr? 04:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack targets leaders. It's nothing personal. ) 04:05 AT: Serrios didn't seem to think that the same woulld happen to him 04:07 SO: T.T . o O ( It won't because I won't allow it. ) 04:08 AT: That seems ratherr risky 04:10 AT: If onlly because isn't Serrios allrready made a morre imporrtant tarrget thrrough yourr connection with him? 04:10 AT: Purrelly strrategicallly 04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( True, but no one will target him specifically to kill. ) 04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( Or I will unmake them. ) 04:13 AT: I can harrdlly reject this, but I'm concerrned both forr yourr welll-being and his. 04:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. ) 04:15 AT: I've allrready offerred to him to hellp him with what lleaderrship woulld requirre, since he llacks of a few of the tallents at the moment 04:16 SO: T.T . o O ( He will learn. ) 04:16 AT: I'm surre. 04:16 AT: I'm hoping that of alll of them 04:16 AT: And allso mysellf 04:17 AT: I just hope to be ablle to hellp with that as much as I can. 04:17 AT: And worrds arre prrobablly betterr forr that than a saberr 04:18 AT: I've tested this empirricallly 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( But sometimes the saber is necessary ) 04:18 AT: Yes. 04:22 AT: But I harrdlly think the saberr woulld do Serrios in parrticullarr any good. 04:22 AT: Especiallly in that he may be one of the most reasonablle trrollls lleft 04:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Serios is... ) 04:24 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry ) 04:24 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm biased in his favor ) 04:24 SO: T.T . o O ( I cannot make adequate judgements when he is involved. ) 04:25 AT: Underrstood 04:25 AT: It's odd 04:25 AT: Comparring the weight of rellationships 04:25 AT: Cullturrallly, I mean 04:28 AT: Though that's a bit llimited in that the otherr trrollls have a grrasp of rellationships reallly not farr prrogrressed frrom that of wrriggllerrs 04:29 AT: Which ideallly willl allso devellop 04:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose. It seems odd to me that your society is so violent, aggressive, and competitive, and yet you have so many partnerships. ) 04:31 AT: And the idea of depending entirrelly on one perrson and the genderr differrentiation seems 04:31 AT: Welll obviouslly allien 04:36 AT: But that's sorrt of a given 04:36 SO: T.T . o O ( well, I mean, we are alien species. ) 04:36 AT: Yes. 04:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Let's just agree that the humans' "paleslutting it up" while having one red partner is trash. ) 04:37 AT: Oh, I'm not the onlly one that's noticed that?? 04:38 AT: That is absollutelly something that I can agrree with 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( No I've been watching for generations. Their promiscuity knows no bounds. Did you know they had a king who had SIX OFFICIAL PARTNERS? ) 04:38 AT: Welll then officiall human parrtnerrship cllearrlly means nothing 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( One after another, Like some kind of Plex Revolving Bay. ) 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( I wonder if they're even capable of flushed affection. ) 04:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Like, True flushed affection. ) 04:39 AT: Welll I'm prrobablly going to be dealling with them enough forr the next whille 04:40 AT: If I see prroperr signs of it I'lll rellay those overr. Just in case somehow you miss them 04:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Thanks. ) 04:41 AT: Oh 04:41 AT: I allso gave Aaisha my worrd that I woulld ask you about Carrayx. 04:42 AT: Specificallly the ♦, especiallly with yourr having a parrtnerrship with Serrios. 04:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx is rarely awake. When I see her, I try to reach out... I miss her. ) 04:43 AT: As do I. 04:43 AT: Thank you forr what you did beforre 04:43 AT: I can't rememberr if I actuallly thanked you forr that. 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( You have no need to thank me. I needed Serios, and I know you and Carayx needed each other. Plus, despite her distance, she is my Moirail, and I will do my best for her. ) 04:46 AT: I underrstand 04:46 AT: And I apprreciate that 04:50 AT: This is alll just such a mess on so many differrent llevells 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( I know ) 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( It should clear itself out once you've all gotten a planet or two under your belt. ) 04:51 AT: I hope so. 04:51 AT: I'm not surre how many morre ways Nyarrlla willl find to make things worrse 04:51 SO: T.T . o O ( I think he needs a moirail. ) 04:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Not saying it should be you. You two ended that for a reason ) 04:51 SO: T.T . o O ( He needs or Moirail he will listen to ) 04:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Or a Blackcrush he can work with. ) 04:52 AT: Yes. 04:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Who will suplex him every time he gets troublesome. ) 04:52 AT: Arre you suggesting Carra. 04:53 SO: T.T . o O ( maybe ) 04:53 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know ) 04:53 SO: T.T . o O ( He's not her equal. ) 04:53 SO: T.T . o O ( So I don't think they can be rivals ) 04:53 AT: I'm not surre that it woulld worrk 04:54 AT: I'm surre that therre's something. 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure it will be figured out. ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Before I put Nyarla in a Cage and leave him there so real work could get done. ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( It's just so INFURIATING ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( He could have so much potential. He's a time player. ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( And here he is, making every wrong decision. ) 04:59 AT: I'm reallly hoping that everry indication is wrrong and that he'lll llearrn. 04:59 AT: And eitherr make lless horrriblle choices orr maybe just stop activelly thrrowing away any good chance he has 05:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know what I was expecting form him, honestly. ) 05:02 AT: Competence? 05:02 SO: T.T . o O ( Ugh ) 05:02 SO: T.T . o O ( The worst part is, he could absolutely BE competent ) 05:02 SO: T.T . o O ( if he only tried just.. a little bit. ) 05:02 SO: T.T . o O ( A wee little bit. ) 05:03 AT: I know 05:03 AT: Even beforre alll of this, I saw that 05:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know what to do with him. ) 05:07 AT: I'm not surre eitherr 05:09 AT: Maybe therre's stilll something to be done forr him. 05:12 SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose. ) 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you think I should try talking to him again? ) 05:13 AT: I'm not surre 05:13 AT: I do know that I'm going to prrobablly trry a 05:13 AT: Differrent apprroach 05:14 AT: The change of pace may hellp him llisten. 05:14 SO: T.T . o O ( What approach is that? ) 05:14 AT: I've been ratherr forrthrright with him 05:14 AT: That may not be the ideall. 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? ) 05:15 AT: Since he seems to feell that everryone is against him orr passing judgement on him forr what he's done 05:15 AT: Which isn't entirrelly wrrong 05:16 AT: Perrhaps acting such that he doesn't immediatelly feell the need to defend orr justify himsellf willl llet me actuallly do something to hellp him. 05:16 AT: At this point, it coulld harrdlly hurrt. 05:17 AT: He allrready thinks I hate him, which is farr frrom the trruth. 05:18 AT: At the verry lleast, it may hellp him make a choice. 05:26 SO: T.T . o O ( So you think I should try kindness? ) 05:27 AT: I'm not surre. 05:27 AT: He may interrprret it as condescension orr complliance. 05:27 SO: T.T . o O ( I think I'll try it. ) 05:27 SO: T.T . o O ( And if he does I can abuse him to disabuse him of the notion ) 05:28 AT: I mean at this point it seems llike he just has a prrobllem accepting any and alll consequences 05:29 AT: Which seems kind of irronic because isn't time sorrt of cause and effect? 05:29 AT: At some llevell 05:29 AT: Maybe 05:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe we should just treat him as a precious babby. ) 05:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Did you know human young are completely defenseless. ) 05:30 SO: T.T . o O ( So we treat him like that. ) 05:30 SO: T.T . o O ( He is young, defenseless, too delicate, and doesn't know any better ) 05:30 AT: The prrobllem is that he isn't defenselless so much as he seems activelly engaged in making things worrse 05:31 SO: T.T . o O ( That's why we're going to take away his time powers. ) 05:31 AT: That's a thing that can be done? 05:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Not by you, but by me. ) 05:32 AT: And it coulld allso be un-done, right? 05:32 AT: Those arre prrobablly imporrtant in the llong run 05:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) 05:32 SO: T.T . o O ( It is expensive, but it can be un-done ) 05:32 SO: T.T . o O ( and I promise that if I agree he's mature enough to have his time powers back ) 05:32 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll provide you with the means. ) 05:33 AT: Okay. 05:33 AT: We'lll have to see how it alll prrogrresses, then 05:33 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) 05:33 SO: T.T . o O ( You get some rest. I'll wake him up. ) 05:34 AT: Okay. 05:34 AT: Good lluck! 05:34 SO: T.T . o O ( You too. We should chat more often. ) 05:34 AT: I agrree. 05:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Be well. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 05:34 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby